The invention is directed to the field of computers and computer enclosures which are intrinsically safe, waterproof, or otherwise ruggedized. Specifically, the invention is designed to enclose a transferable core computer.
The pervasiveness and efficiency of modem computers has expanded their role from a desktop tool for document processing and application serving to a productivity enhancing tool for technical field workers to perform their job functions in a more efficient and comfortable manner. Their has been repeated affirmation in the marketplace of the gains in efficiency to be had from making computers mobile so that field workers can have the same access to information and computing power that traditional office workers have.
The first step towards mobile computing was the laptop or notebook computer which for the first time enabled workers to take their computer with them. Resultingly, repair men, field technicians, inspectors and even businessmen on travel adopted laptop technology and were able to transport their information and access it at locations remote to their offices. The laptop, however, suffers from the limitation that it is not convenient to carry around and use at the same time. It must be set up on a flat surface for effective use and it is relatively heavy when carried in the hand. It is nearly impossible to use a laptop without setting it on a surface.
The next milestone in mobile pervasive computing was the wearable computer. Computers, such as those described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,305,244 and 5,844,824 and successfully commercialized under the trade name MOBILE ASSISSTANT, disclose a user supported voice activated computer which can be worn on the body of user and comfortably utilized by a technician while maintaining his hands free to perform other tasks. This is facilitated through a body worn display and a plurality of activation means all of which are hands free. Throughout the disclosure and claims of this application the term wearable computer will be taken to a mean a computer such as that disclosed in these two aforementioned patents.
Also known in the art are transferable core computers such as the computers described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,999,952 and 6,029,183. The disclosure of these two patents is hereby incorporated by reference and for the purposes of this disclosure and claims the term xe2x80x9ctransferable core computerxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccorexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccore computer modulexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccore modulexe2x80x9d will be taken to mean a computer system such as is disclosed in these patents. These patents teach a core computer module which contains some of the essential components of a computer such as CPU, hard disk, and memory, but is absent any usable interface. This module can be inserted into a variety of enclosures such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, communication device etc. The key feature of the transferable core architecture is that the actual computing power comes from the core module, but the interface comes from the enclosure, while neither the module or the enclosure will function as a computer without the other. This design will permit a variety of enclosures to be designed to meet specific environmental and physical application needs, without needing to make any modification to the core module itself. Furthermore, a user will always have his data with him if he is working out in the field using a wearable computer he can simply remove the core module when he is finished and insert it into a desktop computer to upload, update and/or synchronize any data gathered in the field.
While these mobile computer systems have significantly enhanced productivity of mobile technical workers in fields such as manufacturing, inspection, data acquisition, remote sensing, and navigation, there are certain environments to which technicians are exposed which will not permit the use of ordinary computing equipment due to the ambient conditions. These conditions include humidity, excessive heat, moisture, vibration, ambient flammable gases, gas vapors and liquids. Of particular concern are environments in which flammable or volatile materials are present. Devices which can operate in these environments are known as Intrinsically Safe. According to the National Electric Code, 1990, Article 500, Class 1 environments, Flammable Gasses or Vapors, are locations in which flammable gases or vapors are or may be present in the air in quantities sufficient to produce explosive or ignitable mixtures. Class 1 is segmented into two divisions. A Class 1, Division 1 location is one in which ignitable concentrations of flammable gases or vapors may be present because: (1) they exist under normal operating conditions, (2) they exist frequently because of repair, maintenance operations, or leakage, (3) breakdown or faulty operation of equipment or process which causes simultaneous electrical equipment failure. A Class 1, Division 2 location is one in which ignitable concentrations of flammable liquids or gases may be present as a result of: (1) an accidental rupture or breakdown of the normally closed containers, systems, or equipment, (2) a failure or abnormal operation of the venting equipment, (3) being located adjacent to a Class 1, Division 1 location from which ignitable concentrations of gases or vapors might occasionally be communicated. Within Divisions 1 and 2 there are four groupings of ambient atmospheres segmented by the type of materials present: Group A is atmospheres containing acetylene, Group B is atmospheres containing hydrogen, fuel and combustible process gases containing more then 30 percent hydrogen by volume, or gases or vapors of equivalent hazard such as butadiene, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, and acrolein, Group C is atmospheres such as cyclopropane, ethyl ether, ethylene, or gases or vapors of equivalent hazard, and Group D is atmospheres such as acetone, ammonia, benzene, butane, ethanol, gasoline, hexane, methanol, methane, natural gas, naptha, propane or gases or vapors of equivalent hazard. These environments are typical to the chemical, power, and petrochemical industries. Workers in these environments are prevented from making use of computer equipment that has not been rendered IS DIV 1 or DIV 2 due to the risk of explosion from spark generation.
Typically, to effect intrinsic safety, devices are built from the component level up to be electrically insulated against sparking. This requires specialized components, limited production runs, re-engineering of existing products and significantly increases the cost of devices. As a result, very few electronic items are built because manufactures and customers can not take advantage of the economies of scale derived from commercial-off-the-shelf (hereinafter COTS) products to meet there IS needs.
Thus, there exists a need for a computer device which has been certified to be intrinsically safe but which requires little or no modification of an existing COTS computer products or platforms.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a novel computer system which is intrinsically safe or otherwise ruggedized but which is devoid of the aforementioned limitations.
It is another object of this invention to provide a computer system which is intrinsically safe according to Article 500 of the National Electrical Code, Class 1, Divisions 1 and 2.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a computer system which achieves intrinsic safety and ruggedness without modification of a general purpose computer device.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a ruggedized and intrinsically safe computer system which is based on transferable core technology.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a ruggedized and intrinsically safe computer system which is comprised of an intrinsically safe sealed enclosure and a transferable core computer.
These and additional objects of the present invention are accomplished generally by a ruggedized and intrinsically safe computer system.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a person using the computer will take the core computer and insert it into the enclosure of the present invention rendering the computer system created by the combination of the two components intrinsically safe (IS), according to class 1, division 1, division 2 or both of the U.S. Electrical Code. The enclosure may also afford benefits such as prevention from water and moisture, humidity, shock, dust, and other ambient conditions. Preferably the enclosure is designed to be comfortably worn on the body of a user such as on a belt which is worn around the waist torso or other suitable body part of the user. In this manner, the person could operate the computer in an environment, such as a petrochemical refinery, where ambient volatile gases and vapors are present, without fear of spark or explosion caused by the computer. When the user leaves the volatile environment and returns to a stabile one, such as his residence or his office, he can simply remove the core computer from the IS enclosure and insert it into a desktop, laptop, or other enclosure for access to any data collected or to perform any other computer operations.
In another related embodiment, the enclosure which mates with the core computer is designed to be resistant to the elements, including humidity, dust, heat, and cold. Thus the computer system created by the enclosure and the core computer will allow a person to operate it in environments which would otherwise be detrimental or corrosive to the electrical elements of a computer. When the person returns from the field, the core computer can be removed from the ruggedized IS enclosure and inserted into a desktop, laptop, or other enclosure for access of any data collected or to perform any other computer operations.
In yet another embodiment, the enclosure of the present invention may possess a wireless communication capability such that a user could be simultaneously or asynchronously transmitting data from his remote location. Optimally, only the antenna will protrude from the enclosure such that intrinsic safeness is not compromised by the wireless communication. Such communication can include wireless LAN (IEEE 802.11), cellular, Bluetooth, or other suitable wireless protocol.
In still an additional embodiment the enclosure may possess an integral touch screen LCD or like display. In this manner the enclosure serves as a complete computer system and interface when mated with the transferable core module. The user will insert the core and a power supply into receiving bays which are accessed by a latching hinged door. A power button will allow the system to power on and off and touch screen technology including a touch screen keyboard will be used to activate the computer system. The presence of the integral display screen will in no away affect the intrinsically safe and ruggedized properties of the enclosure.
In each embodiment, the common inventive feature is that the IS and ruggedized properties of the system created from the mating of the core computer and the enclosure are derived from the external case itself. As a result, standard COTS electrical components may be used in the construction of the internal circuitry decreasing the cost and market acceptability of the product.